


Soulmate

by lovefuckinglife



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefuckinglife/pseuds/lovefuckinglife
Summary: Samir Nasri fails to find his soulmate, but it is actually a happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so this fic maybe reads strange and has some errors. But I tried my best. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And Happy birthday Theo~

Samir Nasri has dreamed to find his own soulmate since he read a story said that people and their soulmates are never apart till the end of the world when he was ten. And if one meets his soulmate, his soulmate’s name will appear on his wrist. 

He met a lot of people in Marseille, Ahmed Yahiaoui, Franck Ribéry, Karim Benzema……But all of them weren’t his soulmate as no name appeared on his wrist.

He still had an obsession with finding a soulmate.  
So, he came to London. A city always rains, totally opposites with Marseille. He doesn’t like rain, but someone’s smile heals it. That is Theo Walcott.

Theo smiles and winks with his big bright eyes before Samir falls for him in the dressing room of the training ground. Samir can surely claim that Theo is the cutest boy he has ever met. He can’t help but imagining how lovely couple they will be.

“Hi, I am Theo Walcott. Welcome to Arsenal.”  
“Oh…yeah, I am Samir Nasri.” Theo’s voice pulls Samir back to the reality.  
“You know what, you’ve stolen my Number 8.” Theo smirks, which makes Samir’s heart beat more fiercely.  
“What do you mean?” Samir finds out that he is truly unable to move his eyes away from Theo’s face.  
“You’ve chose my favorite number, mate. Let’s go training now.” Theo laughs and leaves.

Samir stills a few seconds. When he realizes what happened just now, he is appalled by the fact that he was fancying a teammate he just met. After he checks no name on his wrist, he told himself calm down and the reason of everything was just the excitement of the first training.

During the whole training, Samir stares at Theo furtively. Whenever he sees Theo, his heart pops irregularly. He cannot cheat himself anymore. He clearly understands the feeling of love; now, he can sense it more obviously than ever. Then, he decides to do something to develop their relationship even if Theo isn’t his soulmate. He is a courageous person when it comes to love all the time.

After the training session, he asks immediately whether Theo would like to come his home to play some new video games together. Theo utters yes without any hesitation, which makes Samir feel content. All the teammates are changing their training suits into their normal costumes now. When Theo takes off his sports wrist sweatband, Samir notices something on Theo’s wrist. The thought that it seems as if a name makes Samir feel sick. He turns his eyesight to his own locker and mumbles that “Theo has already found his soulmate, so he will have a happy life with his soulmate instead of me”. And he alerts himself that he should never think of Theo again, which leads to break his heart. So he tells Theo that he forgets he had some other plans earlier and he’s so sorry Theo couldn’t come his home today. Samir drops his head heavily not to see Theo’s face and runs away after saying these words since he almost starts to cry.

Even Samir don’t know that he is very good at disguising before. He pretends to treat every teammate as intimate as he treats to Theo for running out of the truth that he has special affection with Theo.

Months later, they share one room before an away match. Samir leans against his headboard reading the twitter while Theo lies on his bed staring the ceiling.  
Unexpectedly, Theo gets out of his bed and sits on Samir’s bed. Samir raises up his head to look Theo’s face. He seems like very serious and unusual.

“Samir, do you love me?” Theo asks word for word that makes Samir breathless.  
Of course yes! That’s Samir’s first thought, but quickly he told himself keep calm. Theo must mean whether he loves him but not in that way.  
“Look, you are a great person on and off the pitch. I am glad I……” Samir answers with a trembling voice as he is afraid of that he would blurt out “I love you” every time.  
“No, I don’t mean that.” Theo snaps him, “I mean do you **LOVE** me. You know, I love you even before you came here. Every day I begged Boss to sign you. For God’s sake, you really came here, but I didn’t have enough courage to reveal my heart to you. Today, I finally get enough courage to speak it out and you answer me these shits……aw, you have no idea how much I love you.” Theo’s cheeks are flushing than ever and he shivers his body to prevent himself from crying in the end.

“Oh, Theo……Of course I love you. I love you from the very first day we met.” Theo is totally stunned by this truth. And Samir is dying to reach out his arm to hug Theo for consoling him. However, more than once, rationality takes over sensibility. Samir knows that Theo has already met his soulmate, so there is no chance between them.  
“But we cannot……”  
“Why? I love you and you love me.” Theo looks very confused.  
“Because you have met your soulmate. You two are doomed to be together. The name on your wrist is your soulmate’s name. Whatever I do, you eventually will leave me and be with this person……” Samir says very sadly then he can’t help sobbing.

“……You idiot! That’s my tattoo.” Theo freezes for seconds and he finally opens his mouths.  
“……What?!” All of sudden Samir stops sobbing and grins, which is Theo’s favorite part of Samir.  
“Such a fool I am.” Then Samir has no idea whether he should laugh or cry.  
“There is no soulmate in the world. It’s just a fairy tale, my little goofy.” Theo smiles and stretches his arm to circle Samir into his warm body; Samir’s chin rests on Theo’s shoulder naturally. They are too close to feel each other’s heart-beating clearly.

“What do you plan to make up our wasting time because of your foolish thought?” Theo turns his head slightly and whispers with his softest voices.

Samir pulls them apart a little to let his forehead against Theo’s. “How about an endless kiss?” Samir smirks and presses his lip on Theo’s mouth swiftly even before Theo tries to talk. Theo’s arm holds him more tightly and Samir kisses him more intensely in response.

They just kiss and hug each other until they cannot breathe. And then they start to a new round kiss.

Samir will never find his soulmate.  
But so what? He has already found where his heart belongs with.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Nasri grew up with Ahmed Yahiaoui since he was ten. They are still in touch now.  
> [2] Theo wanted to wear No.8 at the beginning of 08/09, but Nasri chose it earlier  
> [3] [ Theo’s ink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZad9ewSFeA)


End file.
